


Day Twenty-Three: Alec & Magnus

by claryherondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: City of Bones, Book 2: City of Ashes, Book 3: City of Glass, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Manhattan, New York, New York City, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Book 3: City of Glass, Pre-Book 4: City of Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 23 of My 31 Favorite ShipsAlec and Magnus have a moment alone in the quiet of a snowy night the day before Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be post-City of Glass but pre-City of Fallen Angels. So Simon is a vampire, Malec don't have kids yet, Sizzy is kind of casually dating, and Clace has a good but sexless relationship.
> 
> Just a tiny bit of fluff. And some Chairman Meow.
> 
> Yikes I cannot believe that I have now written 23 one shots so far this month. How have I even managed to not fall ridiculously far behind? (Oh, that's right, I have no life.)

Alec looked over at Magnus as he came out of one of the rooms down the hallway. He watched his boyfriend admiringly, with a small smile on his face, noticing the way the lights on the Christmas tree shone in Magnus’s cat eyes. Magnus was wearing glittery blue eyeliner, and of course, there were little sparkles all over his face—whether they were there intentionally or not was the question.

“Well, my dear Alexander, all of the children are fast asleep.”

“And by children, do you mean my siblings and their partners?” asked Alec with raised eyebrows.

“Ah, you know as well as I that they might as well be our kids. It’s not as though we’re not constantly babysitting the four of them.” Magnus sat down next to his boyfriend, and Chairman Meow leapt up onto Alec’s lap. “Who agreed to let them stay here for the holidays again?”

Alec rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through the cat’s soft fur. “You suggested it. You said all of us should be with family. I’m not sure when the two mundanes became family, but—”

“Be nice,” Magnus warned. “You like Clary now, remember? I can’t say as much about the vampire, but you at least enjoy Clary’s presence. Neither of them are mundanes any longer, either—not that Clary ever was—mind you.”

“I suppose that’s true,” said Alec. “Although I do think it’s a little strange that Clary’s mother would allow her to spend the night before Christmas Eve at your apartment with her boyfriend.” Magnus looked away, and Alec sighed, exasperatedly asking, “What did you do?”

“Nothing bad,” Magnus assured his boyfriend. “I just used a teensy tiny bit of magic to make Jocelyn more . . . persuadable. My Christmas gift to Clary. It’s not as though they’re having sex yet anyway.”

Alec scoffed. “Jace? Not having sex? Especially after them finding out that they’re not brother and sister, that just sounds ludicrous.”

“Think whatever you’d like—”

“Believe me, I do not want to think about that,” Alec interjected.

“—but I can assure you that, although they may be sleeping together, they are not ‘sleeping together’ at this moment in time.”

Alec rolled his eyes again. “Can we stop talking about Jace and Clary’s sex life?”

“Why, would you like to talk about Isabelle and Simon’s?” Magnus teased. Alec glared at him, but his boyfriend continued, “Or maybe mine and yours?”

Magnus took the opportunity to shoo Chairman Meow away so he could lean over and kiss Alec. Alec thought his mouth tasted like glitter—if glitter had a flavor. He also tasted slightly of champagne and sandalwood. They kissed languorously for a while, their tongues hot and playful against each other. There was so much tenderness in every bit of contact, and Magnus’s soft hands wound into Alec’s dark hair. Alec gripped his boyfriend’s sides with stiff, curling fingers. After a few moments, they parted.

Alec smiled at Magnus. “I have a present for you.”

“Alexander, it’s not even Christmas Eve yet.”

“It’s almost Christmas Eve—and if you think that Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon aren’t going to be up late tomorrow night and up early Christmas morning, you’re delusional.” Alec bit his lip momentarily. “By the Angel, they are like our kids. How did that happen?”

Magnus laughed lightly and said, “I told you.”

“Wait here,” said Alec, and then he went into the other room.

He got the gift out of his drawer in Magnus’s dresser—a little place of privacy that Alec mostly used to hide gifts among his boxers, stele, and a couple of miscellaneous weapons. Alec looked out it one last time, again thinking that maybe it was just stupid and Magnus would laugh at him—not that he ever realistically acted that way toward his boyfriend—or would just pretend to like it to appease him. But Alec had spent time on it, and he wanted to give it to Magnus, so he took a deep breath and brought it out to his boyfriend.

Alec had it in a gift bag, which he handed to Magnus as he sat down on the couch beside him again. Alec looked back toward the Christmas tree: it was covered in ornaments and lights, glittering over the living room. Snowflakes fell softly outside, but Magnus’s apartment was comfortably warm—the perks of having a magical boyfriend.

“So, this is kind of silly, but yeah . . . go ahead and open it,” said Alec, awkwardly nervous.

Magnus pulled the present out of the bag, instantly breaking into a huge smile. It was a black and blue Santa hat, doused with glitter and sparkly glue that spelled out Magnus’s name elegantly.

“I know you’ve been alive for hundreds of years,” Alec explained, “so you have pretty much everything you’ve ever wanted. But, as much as I detest Camille, she said you do have a type: black hair and blue eyes. I thought that I could kind of portray that through this, keeping it, you know, Christmas-themed.”

“Alexander, I love it,” Magnus said as he put it on. “Did you know that, in all of my life, I have never bought or been given a Santa hat?” 

“That’s because most people have better sense than to give you something so childish.”

“It’s perfect,” Magnus assured him. 

“I also got Chairman Meow a very lavish cat bed, but he can wait until Christmas morning for that. Not that he’ll appreciate it much.”

“Oh, he’ll be in a mood on Christmas, because I fully intent to dress him with reindeer antlers and a red nose tomorrow evening. But I’ll appreciate it for him.” Alec smiled, and Magnus pulled his boyfriend into his arms. They lay there on the couch under the glow of the starry lights on the Christmas tree for a silent moment before Magnus said, “And, Alexander, you are right. I do have everything I’ve ever wanted. I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for tomorrow's ship:  
> I would give you a hint but none of you will get it because they're an OC ship. I wanted to be able to write a one shot I really would enjoy on Christmas Eve. And then Christmas Day will be one of my favorite of the 31 ships.
> 
> (Also, as Phoebe Buffay says, Happy Christmas Eve Eve, friends.)


End file.
